


Krem BruLaid (Dragon Age Inquisition)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Krem is getting ready for an important date with Maryden, but his binder has gone missing. His car has broke down, and his day has gone to shit. This was the night he was going to open up to her. And now everything has gone down the drain. Good thing Maryden is so loving and accepting. Modern Day setting. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maryland is the woman that Krem talks to and is later brought up with The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor in the Krem Burlee scene. Unless I have mistaken here name. Krem mentions that they have just started seeings eachother and that he is courting her.

"Krem! Lets go!" Maryden was leaning on the couch's arm.  
She had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes. Normally Krem was ready to go and at her door before she even had her make up on.  
"We are going to miss our reservation!" She hollered up the stairs.  
"Just a moment, darling." His voice broke a little at the last word.  
Where the hell had his binder wondered off to? It was just hear in his undergarments drawer. What more could go wrong today?  
First his car breaks down at the market. He had planned on buying some flowers for his date tonight. Bull had to come and get him and haul him back home.  
"You still hear?" Bull shoved the ajar door open.  
The second Krem realized that Bull had come into his room he started screaming.  
"GET OUT!" Kerm's hands flew up and covered his chest.  
His chest was decently flat but his nipples were still... big. Krem had a good build. The constant workout helped. Being in the Army did wonders for his health but he still had more teat than he cared to admit.  
While still unsure if he wanted to surgically do anything, Krem was trying to promote self love on himself and deal with what he had going on, the young man was about to start hormones. His normally cool and calm demeanor was slipping. He was excited and incredibly nervous.  
"Christ, what's gotten into you?" Bull grunted from outside the door.  
"Im not dressed!" Krem shouted.  
"Your not dressed yet?!" Maryden yelled as she started up the stairs.  
"You don't need to come up I will be down in a mom-"  
His words were cut off by his girlfriend popping the door open. Krem was now throwing things out of his laundry basket, searching for his binder.  
It had to be here. Where the hell had his binder gone?! The poor guy was still in his boxers and socks. He hadn't even stuffed. Normally he stuffed with a sock but tonight he was going to try out his new packer. At the moment though Krem was still trying to just find his binder.  
And now a pretty girl, with a nice sized backside and a very generous amount of cleavage was staring at him half naked. His top exposed. Krem was going to tell her at the end of tonight. Lay it all out for her.  
But instead this is how she was going to find out. Standing in the doorway of Krem's room while he stood in his underwear, chest bare, and Bull eyeing him from behind her in the hall.  
"Chief!" Krem shouted.  
"Fine, fine." Bull rolled his eyes and gave them some space.  
The boy's room mate was eyeing him like a lion that was on the prowl. Krem did suspect that if he was to climb into Bull's bed there would be no argument from the larger, more aggressive man. Bull fancied anything just about anything that moved and Krem moved. A lot.  
If Krem wasn't so into women he would be mighty temped by the advances that Bull always pulled on him. Though Krem's superior officer should know better. They worked together most days back at the base, they were able to live a few miles into town.  
Sharing a town house. It was nice. If one ever needed something the other was always there. To give the other one shit, that is. But on this day Krem was given the occasional help when Bull came his aid and picked him up from the store.  
Krem's car dead in the parking lot. He still had his motor bike until the car was repaired. The car had been towed to a near by shop. The bike was not something that he wanted his date to ride on. So she came to pick him up. Then he ended up late because his binder went missing, and now this. Oh and not to mention he had started his monthlies that morning.  
Another reason he could not wait to get hormones. He had come to terms with a lot of things when it came to his body but he still wanted that juice. He passed well as it was. But he had always wanted to grow a beard. Maybe deepen his voice a bit.  
"Krem...?" She whispered.  
His face grew red.  
"I um... I can explain. Please let me."  
Maryden glanced her boyfriend and up and down. She nodded slowly. Both a bit embarrassed, they just stood there. Frozen in shock.  
"Im... Aqun-Athlok." He says.  
"...isn't that Qunari way of saying-" She started.  
"Transgender." He finished.  
In all honesty he was surprised that she knew what he was saying. That is if she was on the same track as he was.  
"So you... your..." She blushed deeply while looking at his crotch.  
She knew it was wrong to ogle at the poor boy but she couldn't help it. Then her eyes drifted back to his chest.  
He cleared his throat and slowly crossed his arms, "Yes. Indeed I am. I have been meaning to tell you but I uh..."  
"Its okay." She looked away and smiled softly when looked back at him, this time in the eyes, "Im sorry! I should have knocked!"  
Krem jumped at the sudden urgency in her voice.  
She seemed upset with herself now.  
"N-no its fine really. I have been keeping you waiting. Im so sorry I um... have misplaced my binder so I haven't been able to finish getting dressed yet."  
She took a breath and slowly walked up to him.  
"Please forgive me?" She asked.  
Their faces an inch away from each other.  
"No, please forgive me." He said and quickly dropped to one knee and took her hand.  
His chest was showing again but he was more concerned about the fact that the pretty girl in his room looked like she was going to break out in tears.  
"Forgive me for making a mess of this date and for not telling you sooner." He said while looking up at her.  
She nodded again.  
"Um, Cermisius, your... um... is... um." She glanced down at his chest and up at him.  
He looked down and noticed that the cool room had caused his chest to perk up a bit. With a slight yelp he quickly covered his chest while still on his knee.  
"Maybe... I could warm you up, lieutenant." She said as she kneed down in front of him.  
Both their blushing faces inching closer to each other. Their lips met. He wrapped a hand around her back and one up in her hair. She on the other hand chose glomped him. They went toppling back onto the floor.  
Rolling around on the ground. Maryden ran her hands up and down Krem's abs.  
"Oh god your hot." She mumbled in his ear as she nipped it.  
He let out a small moan and gripped her butt. Both grabbing handfuls of whatever they could on each others bodies. Rolling about with their faces smashing together. Maryden nearly gave Krem a heart attack when she shoved a hand down his boxer briefs.  
"Ah! N-no." His eyes went wide.  
She stopped, her hand already full of him. A few fingers were already half way in.  
"I-Im sorry." She looked away and pulled her hand back out.  
"No its not you its-" He looked down to see her hand covered in blood.  
She followed his gaze and sat up, horrified at what she was seeing.  
"I... I-" He sat up.  
Panicking he grabbed a near by shirt that he had thrown to the floor while digging through the laundry and took her hand. Trying to clean the blood away.  
"Maryden I am so sorry I jus-"  
"Krem. I should have asked. I..." She looked at him with big eyes, "I had no idea that you still... I mean don't most men like you go on hormones so that this stops?"  
"..."  
"When I say men like you I just meant th-" He out up his hand for her to stop  
"Its alright I know what you mean. I am going to start that soon. I have yet to do so." He stated.  
"But you already look so manly and your so..." She eyed his abs again.  
Even though he was in the middle of a situation he took a moment to bask in the glory of his girlfriend gazing at his magnificent abs. It felt nice. Gave him a manly feeling of pride that a woman wanted him. At least that was how he felt. Personally.  
"Well Im a man so that is good to know that I look like what I am." He said.  
"Shit, Krem, sorry I just mean tha-"  
"I know what you mean its okay. Most people end up with a foot in their mouth when they try to talk to me about this sort of thing anyway." Krem finished cleaning he hand off.  
He was embarrassed beyond belief and was unsure what to say next. How to go about this. All he wanted was to court her a little. Take her out to dinner again and maybe make out a bit. Sure he wanted to tug his pants down and climb into bed with her but he was so nervous. This was his first serious girlfriend.  
"I should have asked... Cermisius I am so sorry that you have to endure that." She seemed so sad when she looked at him.  
"Sweetie please don't give me that look, pity is not something I need from you. The only thing I want is..." He bit his lip and looked away shyly.  
"...its only been a few weeks but I think I love you too. If thats what your saying." She forward into him so that her forehead rested on his collarbone.  
Sitting crosslegged on the ground with his back to the bed they stayed unmoving. Letting there be peace for just a moment.  
"I love you Maryden. I hope that you can love me, no matter what sort of man I am." He gently wrapped his arms around her.  
"Its not whats in your pants that matters." Maryden said.  
"Or what isn't." He said strongly but quietly.  
"Krem, its whats in your heart and soul that I love. I already love you. Man or otherwise, even if you were a woman I would love you.  
No matter your gender. Or sex. Or whatever. No matter what sort of man you are. It doesn't make a difference to me.  
Because I already love you. Your genitals don't define you. Even if you wish they were different. Or even if you are okay with them.  
I don't know if your being a man is more of you feeling like your a man in your head mainly or you feeling you should have a male body or... I don't know how it works. Im sure everyones different...  
Your Krem, and I love you as you. Hormones or not, member or-"  
"Please don't say it." He chuckled lightly.  
Trying to shake the thought of that body part off. He was fine with it being there. At this point. But that didn't mean that he wanted the V word being thrown around.  
"You may refer to it as my 'man cave', a 'fun hole', or my 'junk'." He said then kissed her on the top of the head.  
They sat like that for what seemed like ever.  
"I love you and want to you to be able to ask whatever you want. I won't hide anything from you." He said.  
He had pulled her up into his lap now. Her heals were across the room and Meryden's purse was still in the doorway where she dropped it. Dress hiked up to her thighs and legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Okay... Krem I was wondering if... you have ever~?" She smiled into his chest and peeked up at him.  
He could feel his cheeks burn.  
"I am pure. In the sense of tangoing with another. Playing the violin solo I am not." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I could help you out. If you wanted. Maybe take some of that innocent virtue off your hands." She reached up and cupped his cheek with the same hand that she had tired to use on him before.  
The blood was gone but it was far from sanitary. The smell made him wrinkle his nose. But he kept quiet about it. It was from his body after all. Not that it made it any less gross to him.  
"I wouldn't dream of letting a lady such as your self dirty her hands just for my sake." Krem held her face and smiled at his love.  
"Maybe I should rephrase. I am telling you that I am going to steal your precious virtue. Now, I am going to run you a warm bath. And you are going get into the tub. You need to clean up. And it should help your cramps." She was holding his face now.  
"I don't have any cramps." He said.  
"Cremisius, this is an order. I will fill the tub and you will strip down and get in."  
"Yes ma'am." He said and gave her a long sided grin as she let go of him and stood. She stepped over him and entered his bathroom. He turned to watch her walk off. Then he laid back onto the ground and let himself relax.  
Listening as Maryden filled the tub, the sound of the running water was soothing. His phone on the bed buzzed lightly as his cell vibrated. Krem reached up and grabbed the phone.  
The screen lit up with a message from Bull on it.

Chief: I hear a lot of talking. Go on and show her what you can do.

There was also an emoji of an eggplant and some water droplets. Pervert.

Krem: You and your man bosoms should be down at the tavern by now. I thought you and the crew were going to be causing drunken mischief down there tonight.

Chief: I know your a bit shy about sex but come on, I'd expect it to sound like a porno's being made in your room. Hop to it. ;}

Krem sighed and threw his phone back up on the bed. The boy stood up then. He wondered into the bathroom and found Maryden already in a soapy bath.  
"I just couldn't wait for you, big boy. I was going to give you a few moments to clean up in here alone but I just can't help myself. Its so nice and warm." The bubbles were covering everything.  
Oh sweet Jesus was he hard. He wanted to get in but he also didn't want her to see the horror show that he had going on down there. Once he was in the water it would be fine. It was very little blood compared to the water. It would vanish.  
"I need you to close your eyes. I need to grab something." Krem said.  
She agreed and he opened a drawer in the bathroom's counter and pulled out a strap on that he had yet to use. He slid his boxers off and tossed the pad out quickly. He strapped on the harness and took the silicon member with him into the tub. He slid in across from her.  
"Alright." He said.  
Under the bubbles he cleaned up and attached the member. The one he had chosen to purchase was double ended. One side went into him (some are inserted into the body to hold them into place and some are not, this one penetrated him and her, but also was held in place by a harness) and the other, longer side hung out from his body.  
Near the middle is where the harness clung around it to hold it in place. Then it warpped around him like a jock strap.  
Now that he was cleaned out and set up he was ready for action.  
She giggled lightly while looking at him and sat up. Her breasts jiggled as she bobbed through the water at him. Shit she was pretty.  
Meryden climbed into Krem's lap and jumped a little, clinging to him when she about sat on his prosthetic member.  
"Oh my! Are you happy to see me lieutenant?!" She squealed.  
"I am more than happy to see you." He wore a goofy look on his face as he was trying not to drool over her.  
This was something he had wanted from the moment he has first seen her up on stage at the tavern. Strumming her guitar and singing like an angle. This and maybe to marry her, take her on long walks down a clear beach, listen to her worries and woes... he wanted to do everything with her and as much for he could for her. Including sex.  
Born with all the bits and pieces or not, Krem was a man. And he had needs. Just like everyone else.  
Kerm could feel it when Maryden took hold of his member. The pull forced it to slide out of him a little. The friction felt good. The mental side of him picked up on the fact that she was fondling him even though he couldn't feel her hand it's self.  
"Mind if," She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "take it for a spin?"  
His jaw about dropped open. Oh sweet lord yes.  
"By all means." He smiled nervously.  
"Im surprised. Your not groping me or even trying to get s look at my goodies." Krem liked when she fluttered her lashes.  
And that was what she was doing.  
"I would love to see your naked body, to feel it and never let go." His eyes big as he gripped her shoulders.  
"Cermisius, you are the cutest man on earth. And quite possibly the most handsome." She grinned as she stood up so that he could get a good look at her.  
Tan and smooth. At least she felt smooth when he ran a hand up her leg. She had just shaved. There were a few scars around her body.  
Some stretch marks here and there. But all in all he enjoyed what he was seeing. Her thighs were thick. He liked that. Her breasts were at least a C cup or more.  
Darker nipples and her groin was covered in dark curly hair. Shaved around the inner part to keep everything out. Krem had a similar situation going on down there.  
There were freckles all over her body. Krem let out a moan without knowing it. The sight of her was more than he had bargained for. His girlfriend was beautiful.  
"Why don't I go ahead and take you for a ride." She smirked as she slid back into the water and sunk into his lap.  
It took them a minute to get lined up. But it wasn't to hard. The tub was big and round. They had a good amount of room to wiggle around in.  
The water made everything slow. Krem bounced up and down with Merydan impaled on his lap. The pressure she was pushing on his member carried back into him.  
When she clenched and it pulled, he felt the sensation of his side pulling up and out. Then it would launch back into place once she relaxed again. The sound of the water sloshing around started to take over as they became tangled up together. Bumping around in the half filled tub.  
Both moaning and groaning. Krem thrusted his hip as he bounced. Merydan tucked her butt in and out with Krem's rhythm. Water was being tossed out of the tub as they moved around more and more.  
"C-Cremisius, Im almost there~." She sighed out.  
"Oh Meryden!" Krem buried his face into her neck and kissed up her jaw line.  
She let out a small sound as she twitched in his lap. Right before her body started to relax Krem finished with a loud grunt. Clinging hard to his lover.  
They sat leaning on each other, panting and exhausted.  
"I think that is the most enjoyable thing that I have ever done." He huffed.  
She responded by lightly nipping at his ear.


End file.
